Miku's Big News
by TruffulaTree
Summary: My first ever fan-fic, enjoy and please review!


Miku strutted proudly into the room full of other Vocaloids and stopped in the middle of the room, ready to announce her 'big news'. "Everyone, can I have your atten-"

"Miku get out of the way!" exclaimed a blue haired character, who was in the middle of trying to wipe the ice-cream stains from his deep blue scarf that hugged his neck.

"Kaito, dont be so rude!" Replied Miku in a rather annoyed tone of voice. She had misunderstood why he'd asked her to move and thought he was asking her to leave.

"Ugh Miku, don't be such a drama queen, just move, I'm trying to watch the TV here!" He gestured towards the sleek, flat-screened television and craned his neck around her,  
almost causing him to lose his balance and fall off the edge of the blue, cotton sofa he was perched on.

"Fine then!" She replied quickly and angrily. "I can see I'm not wanted, I'll just leave you all, and you'll never know my big news!" She pouted and headed towards the  
corner of the yellow-walled room, where she stood with her back to the rest of the room, and "folded her arms crossly, like that of a child.

Kaito rolled his eyes and ignored her as he saw Miku peeking at him out of the corner of her eye, hoping for a sympathetic "Awrh, come here, I'm sorry." Unfortunately,  
Miku didn't get the reply she had hoped for and snapped her eyes shut, facing the corner once more, muttering to herself in a sulk.

"Here they go again..." Said a mature female voice from across the room. A pink haired woman with a headband in was sitting comfortably with a light novel, on a blue armchair,  
matching the sofa.

She was replied to with a few sighs and quiet chuckles scattered across the room. However, one reply stood out among the rest. A tall man with a katana strapped to his side  
walked over to the woman and softly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Leave them be Luka, they're still young and immature, they'll sort it out, they always do."

"I know that, but..." She looked up from her book and smiled gently at the man. "Gakupo, I could never argue with you" She sighed as he kissed her forehead and sat next to her.  
Luka continued reading her book and all was silent and calm for a while.

"All right I've made up my mind!" Miku had retreated from her corner and re-entered the once-calm atmosphere of the room. A few heads looked up, including Luka and Gakupo's, but  
Kaito continued to be entranced by his film on the television. Miku coughed loudly and rather obviously and repeated what she'd said a minute ago. "I said! I've made up my mind!"

She glared at Kaito until he warily looked up and said, a little sarcastically. "Go on then, please, continue. It's not as if I'm watching anything important or-" He was interrupted  
by a loud 'shushing' from Luka who wished for them to resolve the petty argument as soon as possible so that she could continue reading her novel in peace. Kaito just look at her, sighed,  
and returned his gaze to Miku, who was impatiently waiting for him.

"I'm going to leave you all bcause you only ever get annoyed with me!" She announced dramatically as 'crocodile tears' rolled down her cheeks. "I keep trying to tell you all what my big  
news is, but no one cares! I'm supposed to be the main star here!" She looked at the floor, now fairly upset and stayed quiet, waiting to be reassured.

An annoyed but sympathetic Kaito lifted himself out of his seat and walked over to her.

"Huh?" Miku looked up at Kaito with watery eyes in sligh confusion about what was about to happen.

Kaito gently placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up slightly, looking into her eyes. "Come on Miku, don't be like that, you know we all love you."

She stood there trying to hide her smile, so that she could get more attention. She stood there, still refusing to talk, taking advantage of the situation. Miku stared back sadly into  
the starry eyes of Kaito.

He continued with "Come here Miku." He took her hand and led her to the sofa, where they both sat side by side. Kaito placed an arm around Miku comfortingly and said "What's your big news  
then?"

She was prompted to tell by a few sympathetically excited "Yeahs" and "Come on's" dotted about the square room.

Gakupo stood and said "Yes, come on Miku, I'm very excited to hear this big news of yours." He smiled gently at her, causing her to smile back.

Miku wiped her tears away and sniffed. "Well..." She looked at Kaito lovingly and stated "I'm pregnant."


End file.
